


Paradigm

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Magnus Archives Fusion, Beholding!Sasha, Compulsion, Distortion!Wilde, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Illusions, Is it shippy? is it not? up to you, Knives, Mind Control, Truth, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: She strips away his adorning illusions, of course. Cuts right through them, has to see what she's actually working with.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to When in Rome for being endlessly inspiring <3

Sasha doesn't speak much, just twirls her dagger casually, watches him. 

Eventually she says, **_“truth, Wilde,”_ ** and the honesty she pulls from him makes him feel far more naked than the bareness of his skin. 

She strips away his adorning illusions, of course. Cuts right through them; has to see what she's actually working with. 

Sort of disappointing to find that he is, still, just a man. To him as much as her. 

A couple more scars than she'd seen before, maybe, skin less clear than what's been impressed upon her. 

But those forgeries are merely noise and vanity. 

It's his words, deceptive tales and half-truths and evasions, that contain the fundamental makeup of the illusion of Oscar Wilde. Sometimes, he thinks, the mirage is more real than whatever hides beneath. 

"Who decides what truth _is?"_ he asks her through gritted teeth, as the compulsion tingles its way down his spine. 

He swallows the foul taste of sincerity back down.

Sasha laughs, raising her eyebrows and pointing her dagger at him. "You'll know it when you _see_ it, mate," she says, waggling her eyebrows at him. She tips his chin up with the blade. "So. **_Tell me."_ **

And Wilde does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
